


Slices of Life

by makkurataichou



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Based on prompts, Drabble Series, M/M, canonverse and AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: A collection of sormik drabbles based on tumblr dialogue prompts.





	1. Please Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a place to document all of these, so I thought I'd drop them into a drabble collection, since they're too short to post on their own.
> 
> Please enjoy this first one for the prompt "Please say something."

“I discovered a new ruin today, Sorey.”

Mikleo stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking Camlann, staff in hand. The sun was warm, the sky was clear, and a gentle breeze caressed the seraph’s face, making him laugh softly as his own hair tickled his cheeks.

“I’ll take that as a sign that you’re listening,” he said, a wry smile tugging at his lips. “It was a pretty large ruin, too. I’m sure you’re wondering how we missed it the first time, but I’ve got an answer for you.”

The wind picked up, almost as if in response to his words, making him stagger back a few steps. “Take it easy,” he laughed, steadying himself with his staff. “It’s simple: the ruin was submerged under water, but it was in Rolance, near Morgause shrine. We never would’ve guessed.”

He paused. The area was silent, save for the sound of the rustling of the trees and grass, and Mikleo’s own soft breathing.

“It was a beautiful ruin,” he whispered. “Full of carvings of ancient creatures. I think you would’ve loved it...and you would’ve had a lot to say.”

There was no response. The wind died down, and Mikleo let out a long, slow breath. He waited for a long moment, chewing on his lower lip. Then, when the ringing in his ears grew too loud for him to bear, he swallowed before continuing to speak.

“My hair’s gotten longer, too,” he said, louder this time. “We always wondered how we’d look if we grew out our hair, didn’t we?”

Despite himself, Mikleo forced himself to smile. “How about you, Sorey? Am I going to have to spend three days cutting your hair once you wake up?”

He was met with only silence. Mikleo frowned and clenched his fists. “Sorey?” he called, flinching at how pathetic the inflection at the end of the word had sounded—desperate, almost like a plea for help. “Sorey, are you there?”

Nothing.

As much as he tried to ignore it...as much as he had been trying for the past two hundred years, it always came back. The loneliness and pain of having lost his best friend would never, ever go away.

“Sorey…” he breathed, lowering his gaze and staring down at the chasm below him. “Sorey, please...say something.”

The light in the distance did not flicker even in the slightest. There was no howling of wind through the valley...no chirping of birds overhead, and even the grass beneath his feet had stopped moving. Camlann was stagnant, unchanging, just as it had been for the past few centuries.

Just as it would continue to remain for all eternity.


	2. Come Over Here And Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo stays up to work on his book, but Sorey has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another drabble based on a prompt from [Tiff](https://mobile.twitter.com/earthenhistoria)!! This one was really fun to write :^) a soft one to make up for the previous angst, hehe. Please enjoy!!

“Mikleo, you've been working on that book all day.”

The seraph in question sighs and runs a hand through his long hair, letting out a grunt when his fingers snag on a few knots. “I need to finish this draft, Sorey,” he insists, not once turning back to look at his partner. “You can go to bed without me. I'll join you later.”

He hears a huff from behind him. “That's what I've been doing all week,” Sorey whines. “I always fall asleep before you're done. I can't enjoy our cuddles.”

“You make up for it plenty every morning though,” Mikleo counters, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

“Hm, but I could always go for more cuddles!” The bedsprings creak under Sorey’s weight as he presumably shifts to lie on a different side. “Besides, you always look exhausted. You deserve a break.”

“I'll get plenty of breaks once this is with the publisher. Now go to bed.”

“Mikleoooo!”

Sorey probably has a pout on his face right now, and Mikleo tries very hard not to imagine what it looks like, because he know it'll make him want to shut his book and throw himself right into the other seraph’s waiting arms. He can't afford to pry himself away from his research now.

“Come to bed, Mikleo, please?” Sorey’s tone is sincere now, and the concern in his voice is obvious. Yet, Mikleo refuses to budge, placing his elbows on the table before him and resting his head in his palms.

“Come over here and make me,” he grumbles, more sarcasm in his tone than a challenge. It's something he and Sorey have said to each other countless times over the years, and it rolls off his tongue before he can even give it a second thought. He hears the bedsprings creaking once again, and wonders whether Sorey finally decided to give up.

Then, he feels a pair of arms snake around his chest from behind, and he nearly jumps out of his chair in fright.

“S-S-Sorey!” he squeaks as he's hoisted out of the chair by an extremely determined, extremely smug fire seraph. “L-let go of me at once! That wasn't an invitation!”

Sorey chuckles. “Too late, Mikleo,” he replies with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You asked for it!”

Mikleo tries to scramble out of his grip, but even as a seraph Sorey's arms are large and all-encompassing, and they know just where to hold Mikleo so he can't break free. Sorey clutches Mikleo tightly to his body and falls backwards onto the bed, bringing them down in a tangle of limbs and cloth. Then, before Mikleo can even think to retaliate, kisses are being pressed against his neck and jaw and cheek, and his eyelids begins to grow heavy with both exhaustion and another, more primal need.

“Sorey…” he breathes, tilting his head to the side so their lips can meet instead. He presses into the kiss immediately, loving how Sorey’s hand traces his face and slides into his hair, pulling him even closer. Their mouths mold together, and Mikleo does not protest when the other hand comes up to push his jacket off his shoulder.

“Mikleo,” Sorey whispers between kisses. “I've missed being close to you. Please.”

The urgency in his tone makes Mikleo's head spin with desire. “Alright,” he replies, pulling back so he can take off his jacket and slide his hands underneath Sorey's shirt, a confident smile on his lips. “But you'd better be able to keep up.”


	3. I’m Flirting With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties back home in Elysia used to feel big, but this is an entirely different ordeal altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off a prompt from Ardent!! This was really fun to write, I hope you all enjoy!!

The room is crowded, the lights are low, and Mikleo has never been more uncomfortable in his entire life. Parties back home in Elysia used to feel big, but this is an entirely different ordeal altogether. Hundreds of people surround him as he tries to make his way through the crowd, searching for something, _anything_ to latch onto before he gets completely whisked away by the constant motion.

Suddenly, a hand grabs his arm, and he finds himself locking eyes with Sorey. Relief floods through him almost instantly, and his arm relaxes in his best friend’s grip.

“Mikleo, I’m so glad I found you!” the Shepherd exclaims, tugging him along to an unknown destination. “I was starting to feel so lost, you have no idea—“

The seraph follows along without a word, but he nods in agreement, even if Sorey can’t see it. He had no idea humans made such a big deal of social gatherings, and right now he’d like to be as far away from this place as possible. Unfortunately, considering this has all been put together for the Shepherd and his seraph companions, there’s no way he can leave, even if most of the room’s occupants wouldn’t even notice if he was gone.

Sorey brings them to a table where Rose and Zaveid are arm wrestling. The wind seraph is losing pathetically, and Rose knows it as she shoots the two boys a triumphant grin as they take the two unoccupied seats.

“Mikleo! Just in time to see me win!” she shouts over the music as she slams Zaveid’s hand down against the table, causing him to let out a shout of surprise. “Did you get drinks? Talk to anyone?”

Mikleo huffs. “Of course not,” he replies, folding his arms across his chest. “You forget, I can’t interact with most of the people here on my own.”

“Right, right, sorry.” Rose waves him off like it’s no big deal. “Anyway, now that I’ve won this match, a certain wind seraph owes me a drink. Eh, Zaveid?”

“Geez, taking advantage of a man’s honour like that when he’s distracted...” Zaveid grumbles while sliding off his seat. “Well, a bet’s a bet. Later, Sheps, Mikky-boy.”

As he turns to leave, he places a hand on Sorey’s shoulder. “And give my technique a shot, won’t ya?” he adds with a wink before following Rose into the never-ending crowd. Mikleo gives Sorey a confused look, but the boy simply laughs it off sheepishly, his cheeks stained a suspicious red.

The two of them take their seats and look out at the masses gathered there. Cool blue lights fan out across the walls and ceiling, and loud music thumps in the background, making their table rattle slightly. Mikleo sighs and looks up at Sorey just as he turns his head, and their eyes meet. Then, they both laugh softly, awkwardly, even though there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Sorey seems to feel otherwise, though, judging by the way his fingers drum nervously along the table between them.

“Hey, Mikleo,” he says a few minutes later. “You know, your eyes look really pretty in all this blue light!”

Despite himself, Mikleo blushes. Sorey is usually pretty open with compliments, but for some reason, this one makes his cheeks heat up in a way he can’t quite control. “Uh, thanks, Sorey,” he replies lamely, unsure of what else to say.

“I could’ve bought a drink earlier, but uh,” and Sorey hesitates before adding, “I’m only ever thirsty for you.”

Mikleo’s jaw drops. “T-t-thirsty for me?!” he repeats as he stares right back at Sorey, incredulous. “Is that supposed to be some kind of pun?”

Sorey laughs again, clearly embarrassed. “But you know, sometimes I’m kinda surprised you aren’t a fire seraph instead.”

“...why?”

“Because you’re pretty hot.”

Mikleo nearly falls off his chair.

“What…” He shakes his head, almost certain that he’s in some kind of bizarre dream right now, and that he’s going to wake up next to Sorey snoring loudly in his bedroll. It doesn’t happen. “What are you trying to say, exactly?”

At that, Sorey averts his gaze shyly. “Um…” he begins, twiddling his thumbs. “I guess I’m, uh, flirting with you.”

Everything clicks into place. The awkwardness, Zaveid’s cryptic parting message, the unbelievably cheesy lines. “Flirting,” Mikleo repeats slowly, as if the word is hard to say. “Is that something Zaveid taught you?”

“Yeah! He said it worked great on babes, so I figured it’d work on you, too.”

“You just did it again.”

“Ack!” Sorey jumps slightly in his seat. “Sorry, Mikleo,” he says sheepishly. “It’s just...so easy with you, you know?”

The seraph lets out a soft huff. “I guess it can’t be helped,” he sighs, reaching over the table to place his hand atop Sorey’s. “Well, in that case, maybe I’ll just buy you a drink.”

Sorey sputters. “Y-y-you’ll what?!”

“A drink. For all the flirting.” Mikleo grins, looking up at Sorey expectantly. “And then we can get out of here and get some fresh air. How does that sound?”

The Shepherd lets out a soft laugh. “I think Zaveid would say you’re skipping some steps,” he admits with a smile, flipping his hand and twining their fingers together. “But I’d be okay with that.”


	4. Just Relax, I’ll Wash Your Hair For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just relax,” came Mikleo’s voice, warm and gentle. “I’ll wash your hair for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished another one of these!! For Ardent and Starla!!!

Seraphic rebirth was not a glamorous thing. By the time Sorey and Mikleo eventually stepped into Mikleo’s home, Sorey’s new, pale hair was unimaginably tangled and filled with dirt, brambles, and every other kind of debris one could possibly think of. But the new seraph was also extremely excited, and the air crackled with energy every time he thought about something new he wanted to experience after waking up. Mikleo sighed—he definitely had his hands full.

“Sit still, Sorey,” he said, biting back a laugh when the other seraph nearly tripped over a pile of books he’d gathered after exploring every inch of Mikleo’s home. “You just woke up but you’re already full of energy.”

Sorey beamed at him. “I can’t help it, Mikleo!” he exclaimed as he flipped through a book at the speed of light. “I’ve been asleep for so long, there’s so much to see, so much to do, so many books to read—”

“I know, but you need to calm down.” Mikleo pried the book from his hands. “Look at yourself for starters. You’re a mess.”

“Maybe this is my natural look as a lightning seraph!” Sorey shrugged dismissively. “Are you calling me a natural mess?”

“Hmph, maybe.” Mikleo grinned. “At this rate I might need to take you to the waterfall to wash up.”

Sorey spun around, his hair flying in every direction. “A waterfall? Where?” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Let’s go right now!”

“It’s the middle of the night. Are you sure?”

“Never been surer!”

Mikleo laughed. “Alright then, let’s go.”

* * *

The water was still that night, save for the ripples fanning across the pond’s surface. Sorey constantly shifted his weight from one foot to the other, stopping only when he saw Mikleo slip out of his jacket. When he noticed Sorey’s eyes on him, the water seraph shrugged and tilted his head towards the water, silently telling him to get in.

Suddenly self-conscious, Sorey averted his gaze as he pulled off his clothes and slipped into the water as quickly as he could manage. In that time, however, Mikleo had already managed to dive in and swim across the pond; now, he sat atop the rocks beneath the waterfall, gesturing for Sorey to swim closer.

“Over here, Sorey,” he said, motioning to a rock that was partially submerged underwater. “Sit down.”

The lighting seraph did as he was told, feeling his feet rest against the bottom of the pool. Almost instantly, he began to fidget, bouncing his knees and twiddling his thumbs while waiting for Mikleo’s next set of instructions.

He heard a laugh from behind him. “Just relax,” came Mikleo’s voice, warm and gentle. “I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Then, gentle fingers threaded through his hair, carefully untangling the knots and smoothing out the ends. Sorey closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, relishing the feeling of Mikleo’s fingers against his scalp, massaging away all the tension gathered there. He felt a trickle of water atop his head and waited as it rolled down his shoulders and cascaded through the rest of his hair, bringing layers of dirt and grime with it.

“There,” Mikleo whispered, placing his hands on Sorey’s shoulders. “This is all I can do for now. Tomorrow I’ll wash it properly.”

Sorey turned to look up at the other seraph, smiling faintly at the sight of the moon reflected in Mikleo’s violet eyes. “Thank you, Mikleo,” he breathed, feeling more relaxed now than ever before.

The water seraph smiled back and leaned in to place a kiss against his mouth. “My pleasure.”


	5. Just Pretend To Be My Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey asks Mikleo to accompany him to a party as his date. Mikleo, who's been in love with Sorey for years, can't find it in his heart to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Just pretend to be my date." and "I shouldn't be in love with you!" for Looveel!! My attempt at a highly condensed fake dating AU _(:3」∠)_

“Just pretend to be my date.” Sorey smiled encouragingly. “It’ll be fine! It’s just a party, and I need to bring someone along, but I hope the free food will make up for the short notice—”

Mikleo didn’t hear anything past Sorey’s first sentence. After all, he’d just been asked out by his childhood crush, and alarm bells were already going off in his head. Him, pretending to be Sorey’s date to a fancy dinner party at Alisha’s house, surrounded by dozens of people he didn’t know? It sounded like a nightmare.

Mikleo licked his lips. “Remind me why I’m doing this again.”

Soreys grin grew wider. “So you’ll do it?”

“I didn’t say that.” Mikleo frowned, trying to give Sorey his most serious look (and failing miserably when he saw the hopeful expression on his friend’s face). “I just want to know where this is coming from.”

“Ah, about that…” Sorey scratched his cheek absently. “Well, Alisha’s family has been trying to hook us up for a while now, but she’s dating Rose and she plans to announce it at tonight’s party. Plus, if people see me with you, they’ll think I’m not available, and maybe they’ll lay off Alisha a little bit, you know?”

Great. So he would be surrounded by rich strangers giving him and Sorey the stink eye. Perfect.

“Sounds like an ideal evening,” Mikleo huffed. “I guess I’ll just drink some champagne and try not to get beaten up for being a homewrecker.”

“It won’t be like that, honest,” Sorey insisted. “Sure people might judge, but they’ll get over it once they see how happy the two of us are...a-and how happy Rose and Alisha are together, too,” he added quickly.

Mikleo kicked at the dirt beneath his shoes. He really had no reason to refuse, especially considering he’d been dreaming about something like this since they were children. He only wished that the circumstances were different, but he also knew that Sorey wouldn’t have asked him for a favour this sincerely if it wasn’t important. Even though it hurt knowing that his feelings would be unrequited the entire time, Mikleo would do anything for his best friend.

“I...I don’t have anything to wear,” he finally said, wringing his hands together. “I’ve never been anywhere as fancy as the Diphda Manor before. I’m going to look completely out of place and get us kicked out—”

Sorey laughed, sounding bashful yet relieved. “Don’t even worry about that! Gramps and I will fix you up. Just…”

He looked at Mikleo and shyly held out a hand, green eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. “Just say you’ll go with me?”

Mikleo’s lower lip trembled. _‘It hurts so much when he says things like that without even knowing what it does to my heart.’_

Hesitantly, he lifted his hand and placed it in Sorey’s. “Of course I’ll go,” he said with the longest, most dramatic sigh he could muster, trying to hide his inner conflict. “Can’t have all those old people ripping into you without backup.”

“Thank you, Mikleo!” Sorey raised their joined hands, clasping Mikleo’s hand tightly and eliciting a blush from him against his will. “I’m so glad you’re coming, I feel so much better already!”

Mikleo’s heart began to thump wildly within his chest. _‘I’m definitely going to regret this.’_

* * *

“So,” Alisha’s father began, eyeing Mikleo carefully. “Who is this young man with you, Sorey?”

Mikleo felt his cheeks heat up as Sorey wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him close for the fourth time that night. “This is Mikleo, and he’s my date for the evening,” the brunet said cheerily, turning his head to meet Mikleo’s eyes. “And, if he’ll have me, for many evenings after.”

Despite himself, Mikleo cleared his throat and huffed softly. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he scoffed. “Still,” he continued, this time smiling at Alisha’s father purposefully while placing a hand against Sorey’s chest, trying to ignore the way his heart sped up as he did so. “I have to say, Sorey has been quite the charmer. If he uses that line on me one more time, I might have no choice but to accept.”

Sorey laughed, bright and genuine. “You have no idea how happy that makes me,” he said, still gazing at Mikleo, his eyes sparkling with warmth. “Mr. Diphda, I think he’s a keeper.”

“Shut up.” Mikleo gave Sorey a challenging smile, feeling bold enough to brush his nose against Sorey’s jaw. “If anyone’s a keeper, it’s you.”

The older man cleared his throat, forcing the two of them apart. “Well, uh, you two boys must be very well...acquainted,” he said awkwardly. “I suppose I will leave you to it, then. If you see my daughter, please tell her I was looking for her.”

“Will do, Mr. Diphda,” Sorey called after the man once he left, his smile not faltering even for a moment. Mikleo, on the other hand, was starting to shake in his fancy shoes. That was the closest he’d gotten to Sorey that evening—with every interaction, the two of them had been forced to sell their “relationship” further and further. If they had to do it again, Mikleo wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep himself from grabbing Sorey’s collar and pulling him into a kiss.

The mere thought made his palms grow sweaty, and he wiped them against his trousers. “I'm not sure I can keep this up much longer,” he managed to choke out, unable to look Sorey in the eye. ”Enough people think we’re a couple by now. Are you sure we can’t just leave?”

“Aw, we’re doing great though!” Sorey countered. “It’s just for a few more hours. Once Alisha makes her announcement, we can get out of here.”

Mikleo huffed, forcing his hands into his pockets. Then, he froze when Sorey leaned closer to him, bringing warm hands up to adjust his tie.

“You’ve been fidgeting,” came Sorey’s teasing voice. “Honestly, Mikleo, you’re usually better at this stuff than I am. Is something else on your mind?”

 _‘Yeah, the fact that I can’t actually be with you like this.’_ “It’s nothing,” Mikleo insisted. “I’m fine, really, let’s just eat some appetizers and—”

Suddenly, someone shoved themselves against Sorey’s back, forcing him against Mikleo until they were just a hair’s breadth apart. Mikleo could feel Sorey’s breath against his face, see the various shades of green in his eyes and the slight red in his cheeks as he moved to apologize.

It was all too much for Mikleo to take.

“I-I can’t, Sorey, I can't do this anymore,” he stammered, taking a step back, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “I just can’t…”

“What’s wrong?” Sorey whispered urgently, placing his hands on Mikleo’s cheeks, trying to get Mikleo to look up at him. “Did I hurt you somehow, Mikleo? What do you need?”

Mikleo frowned, angry tears clinging to his eyelashes. “I need you to stop,” he insisted, placing his hands against Sorey’s chest to push him away and keep him at an arm’s length. “Just...stop. Stop giving me that look. When you look at me like that, it’s so easy for me to forget…”

Sorey lowered his hands. “Forget what?” he asked, still concerned. “I’m trying to help, Mikleo, just tell me what’s wrong—”

“Everything about this is wrong!” Mikleo cried, no longer holding back his feelings. “When we’re like this, I forget that we...we aren’t together...that we can’t be together, even though I want to be with you more than anything—”

“Mikleo, I—”

“I shouldn’t be in love with you!”

Sorey froze, watching as Mikleo’s eyes grew wide at his own admission. Everyone’s attention had turned to the two of them by now, and Mikleo could feel their gazes burning into him even as he took a step back.

“I-I have to go,” he breathed before turning on his heel and running out of the room.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Sorey to find Mikleo. He’d managed to cover up the incident with a few excuses before leaving as soon as possible, but he hadn’t expected the silver-haired man to be standing beside a stone column right at the entrance to the manor.

“You didn’t go far,” Sorey said as he drew closer, still surprised that Mikleo hadn’t chosen to leave the premises entirely.

Mikleo sniffed. “I wanted to apologize,” he said slowly. “I don’t know what came over me, I’m not usually this easily riled up at events like this—”

Sorey shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I shouldn’t have dragged you out here in the first place.”

Then, he frowned. “What you said though...was that true? Are you...do you really…?”

Mikleo gave him a sad smile. “I’ve always loved you, Sorey,” he admitted. “Everything I said in there was true. Even...even though I can’t be with you...”

“Mikleo.” Sorey stepped closer and placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “What ever made you think you couldn’t be with me?”

“I...I remember.” Mikleo looked up at him with wide, tear-stained eyes. “When we were younger, and Rose told you how I felt about you, and you told her that you would never want to kiss me—”

“Wait, what?”

“I was there.” Mikleo wrapped his arms around himself, casting his gaze downwards. “You told her that you thought it was gross, and—”

“Mikleo!” Sorey was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter, but it was impossible. “I was ten years old! I thought everything to do with kissing was gross!”

The silver-haired man finally looked up only to give him a glare. “Still,” he insisted with a pout. “That’s how you felt back then, and I never forgot.”

“And who said how I felt didn’t change over the years?”

He heard Mikleo suck in a quick breath. “W-what do you mean?” he asked quietly, hesitantly. “Are you saying—”

Sorey cut him off by leaning down and pressing their mouths together. Mikleo’s words died against his lips, but it took him mere moments to melt into the kiss, his body slumping against Sorey’s. The brunet placed a hand under his chin and the other against his waist, holding him close until they finally pulled apart a few seconds later.

“Does that answer your question?” Sorey breathed, a smile tugging at his lips as he leaned in to press another kiss against Mikleo’s mouth.

“I-I-I…” Mikleo was clearly at a loss for words, and his entire face was flushed. “You...you just...we…”

“Yeah.” Sorey couldn’t help but grin so wide his face hurt. “Yeah, we just did.”

Mikleo was silent for a few moments. Then, slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sorey’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Can we do that again?” he asked, still sounding breathless.

Sorey tugged him closer. “Only if you agree to go out with me for real this time,” he countered cheekily, watching as Mikleo’s expression went from flushed to shocked to indignant within a span of a few seconds.

“Well,” Mikleo sighed, unable to keep a small smile off his face. “I did say I’d have to accept the next time you asked. I guess I have no choice.”

His smile did not falter in the slightest even when Sorey kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I often take palette cleanser drabble requests, so if you ever want to send me one, shoot me a twitter/tumblr DM and I'll send you the prompt list! \o/


End file.
